The Writing Contest
by jolly roger brat
Summary: While working together for a writing contest, two Lost Boys embark on a fantasy adventure. My first attempt at a crossover. Peter Pan and the Pirates


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter!

The day started normally like any other. However, when Wendy left to go look for Peter, she saw Slightly poring over a thick book on the floor.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning over to see the title, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire-Property of Tinkerbell."

"Wendy, do you remember that writing contest they're hosting on Small Monday Island? Tink said she'd let me read some of this for inspiration. So far, it's a slightly interesting story." Slightly said to her.

"That's right; John just got the sixth book in that series, and I've read those books myself," Wendy mused. As she spoke, she picked up the 10-inch pear and unicorn hair wand she'd gotten on her and the Lost Boys' last visit to Small Monday Island, where they had an attraction devoted to Harry Potter, where everyone had gotten their own wand, and waved it around.

_"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"_ Slightly groaned as it passed by him, and he collapsed on the floor, pretending to have been struck down by a magic spell.

Wendy gasped. "What have I done? Slightly, wake up! I was just playing! I didn't mean to hurt you! Answer me!" As she spoke, she bent over his still body.

However, Wendy didn't know that he had one eye partly open. When she bent over him, he waited until her face was a few inches from his. When he felt her soft yet frantic breathing on his cheek, Slightly reached up, took Wendy by her shoulders, and kissed her on the lips.

_"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_ Wendy screamed as she broke away, "Slightly, don't do that!"

This attracted the other boys' attention. They entered the living room, and found Wendy standing away from Slightly, who was snickering madly on the floor. However, when they learned about what he had done, they, too, cracked up.

"Slightly, that was brilliant!" Curly praised him.

"Who's evil?" Slightly said with a wicked grin, but he apologized for scaring Wendy.

Later on, he was still reading Tinkerbell's book when Tootles came up to him. The younger boy had also entered the writing contest, but he was having trouble thinking up a story. When Slightly heard the problem, he suggested, "Why don't we write one together? There's nothing in the rules that says teams can't contribute stories."

"Okay," Tootles agreed, and then asked Slightly to fill him in on the Harry Potter series.

"How about this?" Slightly suggested. He tore a small piece of paper into four sections, and wrote a letter on each one. This done, he took his parrot cap off, and put the papers inside it. "Here we go, instant Sorting Hat. Just reach in it, pick a paper, and that's the House you're in."

Tootles closed his eyes, reached in, and pulled out a paper. "It has an 'R' on it. What's that mean?" he asked.

"You're in Ravenclaw. That's one of the four Houses at Hogwarts," Slightly replied as he put the paper back in the cap.

"Is that good?" Tootles asked.

"Better Ravenclaw than Slytherin; that's where I'm in," Slightly answered, reaching into the cap himself, "Every witch or wizard in that House went bad, but I'll slightly try not to...And I guess this is what I get for scaring Wendy."

Later that evening, Wendy was surprised to see them still in front of the slowly dying fire, reading the thick book. Tootles had fallen asleep long ago, but Slightly was still reading. When it was one in the morning, she watched him fall asleep on the floor.

The next day, Tootles and Slightly woke up to find everything different. They were both wearing different colored robes; Slightly's was green, and Tootles' was blue. They were walking down a long hallway when they saw someone approach them.

"Wendy! What are you doing here? What's going on?" Tootles asked.

"Wendy?" the girl asked, _"Non, monsieur, je m'appelle_ Fleur_."_

"_Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle_ Delacour_,"_ Slightly said as he kissed her hand.

"Wow! Slightly, I didn't know you spoke French!" Tootles said admiringly.

"Neither did I, but I guess I do! _Je suis le fromage!_" Slightly joked in reply, watching Fleur depart.

Suddenly, they heard a snide, "Very noble. You may be the cheese, Slightly, but that won't help you in the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" They turned around to see Nibs sneering at them.

"Go away, Malfoy; we just want to get out of here," Slightly snapped. As he spoke, he took out his wand (11 inches, pine and phoenix feather), waved it, and put Nibs in a Body-Bind.

"Will he be all right?" Tootles asked nervously, fingering his 9 inch alder and unicorn hair wand.

"Don't worry; this spell is slightly temporary," Slightly assured him, adding under his breath, "unfortunately."

"Slightly, that was brilliant!" they heard someone say near them.  
"Malfoy sure had it coming!" another voice agreed.

"Fred, George; thanks. Is Cedric here? Or is he outside already? And what about Ron?" Slightly asked the Twins.

"Right here," John came up to them, "Good luck to you both. And Cedric's outside."

"Thanks, Ron!" Slightly called over his shoulder as he and Tootles went out.

Tootles looked confused, so as they left the castle, Slightly explained to him, "We're in the world of Harry Potter now. We've got to call people by their character names."

When they entered the maze, they saw Curly back-track and come up to them. "Slightly; I heard about the Body-Bind. Nice work. Good luck here."

"Thanks, Cedric. See you later," Slightly said as he and Tootles left him.

Soon, they saw yet another familiar person. "Peter-I mean, Viktor!" Tootles called out to the Durmstrang champion, and finally getting the hang of calling everyone by the different names.

Peter turned, and after addressing them, said with a thick Bulgarian accent, "You're right that you don't belong here. You vill need to find the Tri-Wizard Cup. It vill take you back to vhere you came from."

"Okay; no problem," Slightly started to collect his thoughts when they were alone. However, he said to Tootles, "We have to face a spider. Let's think about this. I'm slightly fine with being in the world of Harry Potter. I can handle our friends being with us as well. I can possibly handle fighting with the Dark Lord; hey, I tried to fight Hook, didn't I?...But spiders? I definitely do _not_ like spiders!"

"Where's Tink when we need her?" Tootles fretted.

"She's not here. But it should be all right. We'll be able to take on that spider together," Slightly tried to sound as confident as Nibs, but the truth was, he was as worried as Tootles.

Soon, they came upon a Sphinx. She said, "Answer my riddle on the first try. Answer correctly, I let you pass. Answer wrong, I attack. Remain silent, I let you pass unscathed."

"Okay, what's the riddle?" Slightly asked, then he told Tootles, "Like she said, if it's slightly too hard, we can walk away unharmed and we'll find another way to the cup."

When Tootles nodded in agreement, the Sphinx recited, "What goes on four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three in the evening?"

"Wendy told us the story with that riddle in it. It's man," Slightly replied after a few moments, then he explained to Tootles, "A man starts life as a baby when he crawls, then he walks upright as an adult, and finally, he uses a cane to support himself in old age. And we should be slightly thankful that Wendy read us the story of Oedipus the night before last!"

Tootles grinned as he recalled the story. "I remember that now! As soon as they heard the riddle, the Twins were jumping up and down saying 'I know! I know!', but Wendy wanted everyone to try and figure it out first. And they said they're good at riddles and puzzles too."

The Sphinx smiled broadly and let them pass. They went a few more feet, when Slightly saw movement from the corner of his eye.

_"What's that?"_ Tootles yelled.

Slightly had frozen when Tootles yelled. Ever since he had come back from that cave (A/N: The one from the story Spider Spider), Slightly was leery of spiders. Now they were facing the largest arachnid imaginable. The massive hairy body was supported by eight legs each the length of a football field. Slightly tried to stay calm, but his voice shook as he said, "All right. We read about this last night. Just zap it with the Impediment Curse and Stunning Spells a few times, and then run like our lives slightly depended on it!"

It was good advice. Despite the fact that Tootles could only shoot sparks at it, and Slightly's hand shook so much that he almost dropped his wand a few times, they took great pleasure in watching the spider keel over. Even though they were both badly shaken, they sprinted away from it.

Finally, they reached the Cup. Slightly reached out for it, but he stopped himself.

"Slightly, what are you doing? We're so close!" Tootles protested, reaching for it himself.

Slightly took his hand. "Remember when I was reading to you? We learned that the cup is a Portkey. If we touch it, maybe we'll get back home. But there's also a slight chance that we'll end up like Harry Potter witnessing You-Know-Who's rebirth. But you're right. Either way, it'll be a great story for both of us!" With that decision, they each took a handle.

Instantly, they found themselves neither in the Underground House, nor in a graveyard. They were near a cliff. They also saw Nibs, Peter, John, the Twins, Curly, and Wendy nearing them, wands shooting sparks. Once again, Tootles and Slightly raised their own wands, and started fighting.

When Tootles was in danger of a double attack from Nibs and Peter, he felt himself fly up. Slightly had snatched him up and started moving backwards, but kept fighting. "Slightly, I think this dream's over!" he said as he put his arms around the older boy's neck.

"So do I!" Slightly agreed with the younger boy's words.

As they moved backwards, they kept trying to force themselves to wake up. However, they weren't watching where they were going, and fell off the cliff. Slightly was still chanting, but Tootles was starting to scream.

Suddenly, they heard, "Tootles! Slightly! Wake up!"

As Tootles let out a horror-filled cry, Slightly let out a frightened yell, and they sat up, whipping off a blanket that had been placed over them. They looked up to see a bemused Peter and concerned Wendy sitting next to them.

"Are you all right?" Wendy asked.

"That must have been quite a dream!" Peter added.

"That's it; no more Harry Potter after midnight!" Slightly muttered as he focused on them.

"Good idea!" Tootles agreed, pulling the blanket back.

A few hours later, they told everyone their dream, after writing it down as their entry.

"Slightly, that was intense! You and..." Nag, the younger Twin, started.  
"Tootles in a Harry Potter story? What next?" Plug, the older Twin, finished..

"The part where you fell off the cliff wasn't so bad, but I don't think I could handle the spider!" Curly added, shuddering.

"Other than that, what a story!" Nibs agreed, teasing, "See? It helps to listen to Wendy's stories!"

"Ah, go get hit with a Bludger," Slightly grumbled good-naturedly, secretly wishing he could put him in the Body-Bind again.

"I don't think that will happen, but can I see what you have so far?" Nibs asked. When Slightly handed over the notebook they'd written in, Nibs scanned the pages. "That's really good. Maybe fix up the ending a little bit, and you've got this writing contest in the bag!" he said as he returned it.

When Tootles and Slightly had the notebook back, they agreed that it had been exciting for them both. They also decided that Nibs was right, then as they looked over their entry again, they both agreed that they had a good chance to come away with a prize for their story.

Notes: I know, the dream, complete with the famous falling off a cliff at the end, is cliched, but it really seemed to work in this story.

Also, every wand used in this story were based on wands that can be created on a Harry Potter website.


End file.
